


🎄tree decorating (3)🎄

by supermaket_flowers



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [16]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Kai, Nya and Lloyd decorate their christmas tree.Third in a set of Christmas-themed instalments for this AU.
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	🎄tree decorating (3)🎄

**Author's Note:**

> Yo im posting out of order!

"Why do you have a white Christmas Tree?" Lloyd asked as he helped Kai carry the Christmas tree's box up the stairs to the apartment.

"Why not?" Kai answered.

“It's not even a cold Christmas here-a white Tree is weird," Lloyd elaborated.

“It's not, green ones look so false," Kai argued as they set the box down in the living room.

Before Lloyd could say anything, he, Kai and Nya (who had brought up the box of decorations up) took the varius parts of the Tree out and put them together.

"A white one is even more false," he said.

“No it doesn't," Kai argued.

  
"Sorry K, I'm gonna agree with Lloyd," Nya spoke up.

Kai didn't say anything in return. from there, they proceeded to decorate the Tree.

Lloyd also learnt that the Smith siblings have enough decorations for at least 3 Trees.

"Why do you have so many decorations? Do they even all fit on the tree?" he asked a, he uncoiled a length of copper-colored tinsel.

"Yep, as for why: why not?" Nya said as she hung up a bauble with blue holographic waves design.

A few days ago, Kai and Nya had dragged Lloyd to one of the design your own bauble pop-up shops at the mall, Or rather, Kai had dragged both Alya and Lloyd there. They had two baubles made: one in green fo-Lloyd and the other a tri-color of all their three colors. All four of the baubles took centers got on their Christmas Tree, throwing off their design a bit but none of them really minded.

Back when they had first put the Tree up, Lloyd had gone down to the storage unit with the stuff from his mum's apartment and gotten some of his tree decorations. 

Then over the course of the month, presents appeared under the tree.

"Do you mind, I've kinda... just been here?" Lloyd asked as they put a Christmas Wreath on their front door.

"Why do you even ask that? Of course we don't mind, Lloyd, we couldn't in our right mind leave you alone to handle all that stuff yourself for that apartment," Nya said as she put the wreath on the hook.

"We should go get the stuff to bring to Zane and Echo's, come on," Kai said as headed into the apartment toward the kitchen.

At Lloyd's really confused look at Kai's super excited tone of voice, Nya shrugged and said "Kai loves Christmas baking or any excuse to see Zane,"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys! Please leave kudos, it would make my day.


End file.
